Hostile Makeover
by blueeyedInali
Summary: Hinata has been kidnapped! But by who? And how is lipstick and eyeshadow involved? Naruto/Hinata with a side of Neji/Tenten.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hostile Make-over**_

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto.

**Summery: **Hinata has been kidnapped! But by who? And why is lipstick and eye shadow involved?

**AN**: Yay my first fanfic ever! I know you hear that a lot. But I bet you don't hear this very often. This is based on a real life experience! Anyway...I just want to warn you that my spelling sucks, so if you see any errors pleas tell me! Pleas comment!

"_**thought**_"

"People saying stuff"

_**Chapter 1**_

"Um...Naruto?" said Hinata staring into the blond ninjas deep blue eyes. Her blood was rushing to her cheeks, she could feel them getting hotter. She was always this way around him. She couldn't bare to look him in the eyes anymore. She might loose what little courage she had managed to muster up.

"Hmm...What is it Hinata?" asked the orange clad ninja. It was obvious his mind was somewhere else.

Some how Hinata managed to say "Will...Will you..."

"I gota go Hinata see ya later!" interrupted Naruto as he leaped up out of his chair at the Ichiraku ramen stand. He took off running towards two figures standing in the distance. One of those figures belonged to Kikashi, Naruto's old sensei, and the other to Juriya, the perverted toad sage and Naruto's current sensei.

"_**He must be off to train with them. What bad timing! I was ready to finally ask Naruto out! Ugh! Maybe I should just go home**_." Thought the Hyuga girl. The poor girl didn't even notice she was walking down a dark spooky alley. "_**I wander where Sakura could be. I haven't seen her all day. As a mater of fact I haven't seen any kunoichi today. I wander what's going on**_." Just as she finished that thought she heard something rush behind her. She spun around but didn't see anything.

"**I guess it was just the wind**." (AN: That line is so cheesy, but I cant help it! So... nachos anyone?)

She felt like she was being watched. "_**I don't like this one bit **_" She felt a presence behind her. She turned around but before she could see anything a bag was thrown over her head. Before she could scream a crushing blow was delivered to her stomach and she blacked out.

--

Her vision was blurry at first but she was slowly becoming conscious again. She was sitting in a chair with her hands tied behind her back. She started to survey her surroundings. "_**Wait a minute, I know this place! Its Sakura's room**_!"

"What...What's go...going on!?"

"Finally she's awake!" Yelled a eerily familiar voice.

"Sakura!...Sakura is that you?"

"The one and only!" The pink haired kunoichi walked around where Hinata could see her. She had an evil gleam in her eye. "Hay your not the only one hear ya know forehead girl!" shouted a voice out of no where. Obviously Ino was their as well. Ino came stomping out from behind Hinata.

"O sorry Ino-pig I didn't know ya needed an introduction!"

"Break it up you two!" yelled a third voice.

"Kurenai! You to! What...What's going on!?" (AN: Answer the woman!)

She stared at the three before her. "Why have... you betrayed me?!"

"Who said anything about betraying you?" answered Ino.

"We are giving you a hostile makeover!" squealed an excited sakura.

"Me and Ino-pig figured it would help you get Naruto's attention considering he's such a perv!" explained Sakura.

"And I agreed, but I knew you wouldn't agree to it so..."

"_**This won't end well**_."

"By the way when is Tenten getting here? We need her help with the hair." Images of herself with those o-so-famous buns ran through her mind.

"_**OMG! I'm going to end up with looking like a mutated panda bear **_!"

"She will be here any minute. She said she had to finish up some errands first." Answered Kurenai. She then put on an evil smile and a creepy gleam in her eye. "But we can go ahead and get started on her makeup." Kurenai magically pulled out red lipstick and blue eye shadow from behind her back. She inched forward with that creepy look still plastered on her face.

"Don't come any closer!" screamed Hinata but it was two late. With lightning fast speed Kurenai managed to apply the makeup perfectly.

"You look great!" cried Ino and Sakura in agreement.

"Never underestimate the power of makeup!" cried a surprisingly enthusiastic Kurenai. Then there was a knock on the door.

"That must be Tenten. I'll get it!" and with that Sakura opened the door. Tenten came running in and slammed the door behind her. She was out of breath and looked pretty frantic.

"Lock the door! _They _arecoming!" yelled Tenten franticly.

"And you led them to us!" yelled a frustrated Kurenai.

"Stop yelling, and help me block this door!" screamed Tenten. Everyone but Hinata threw themselves at the door. It's wooden frames where bulging at the hinges. But it was no use the door came down on top of them all with none other than Gai and Lee standing on top striking nice guy poses.

"We're hear to help Hinata realize the power of youth!" shouted Gai at the top of his lungs.

"We figured if we could help Hinata, then Neji would be next!" shouted Gai's enthusiastic mini-me.

Hinata's eyes could not get any wider. She didn't even want to think of what would happen if they got a hold of her.

"Yes, Neji would look good in a bowl cut." agreed Gai.

"Get off!" yelled all of the kunoichi still trapped under the door. Every last on of them jumped up at once an threw the green beasts across the room where they landed flat on their backs. "What do you think your doing!" yelled the three youngest kunoichi shaking and waving their fists in the air angrily. Kurenai grabbed the green beasts by the colors of their green spandex shirts and held them in the air.

"Pl...Pleas Kurenai don't hurt us!" pleaded Gai. "Pretty please with sugar on top!" begged Lee. Kurenai sighed and let them go. They immediately dropped to their knees and began thanking Kurenia for letting them stay. Big anime tears where streaming down their faces.

"Fine, just don't get in the way." she grumbled. While the bushy browed ninja's danced for joy the others decided that since Tenten was their they should go ahead and start on Hinata's hair.

"Time to work your magic Tenten." said Sakura

"Ya it's sure to be great!" agreed Ino.

Tenten walked up to Hinata with a comb in her hand and a mindful look on her face. Gai and Lee where cheering in the back ground. "Yah! WooHoo! Your hair styling skills are unrivaled!" Tenten raised the comb and lifted it to Hinata's brow. The Hyuga girl couldn't bare to watch. She shut her eyes tight. Images of all kinds of bad, elaborately bad, hairstyles ran through her head. She felt the single flip of a comb. When she opened her eyes and took a peek, she had found Tenten had simply parted her bangs off to the side.

"Their I'm done!" proclaimed Tenten triumphantly.

"It's genius!"commented Sakura

"Your brilliant Tenten! I should have thought of that!" cried Ino.

"Truly remarkable stroke work!" remarked Gai and Lee.

"You look beautiful Hinata." said Kurenai.

what was left of Hinata's pupils receded back into the depths of her eyes.

"_I know the craziest people! I've got to escape_!"

"Now time for her clothes!" cried Ino.

"You, know I've never seen what she keeps under that coat of hers." remarked Kurenia.

"Let's take it off and find out!" yelled Sakura.

"Never!" Shouted Hinata. She had managed to free herself and leaped to the ceiling. She pointed a finger at them. "You'll never take off my coat!"

"We'll see about that!" shouted the weapon's mistress. She then pulled a string she had attached to the zipper of Hinata's coat when doing her hair. Her coat unzipped and all the Naruto memorabilia she had hidden fell out.

"No!" cried Hinata cried as her Naruto diary, pens, key chains, and pictures fell to the floor. Everyone just gaped in terror at the display of shear infatuation.

"You guys are so cruel!" cried Hinata hugging her precious items. Her jacket fell off unveiling a black baby T-shirt with a deep V-neck, and underneath it showed a fish-net shirt.

" Hay Hinata why don't you just wear what you have on it's so cute!" squealed Sakura.

"Ya your hot stuff Hinata!" cried Lee with fire in his eyes.

"The power of youth prevails! Now for Neji!" and Lee and Gai took off out the window.

"Our job is now complete! Alright Sakura, Ino, and Tenten now for the true test, getting Naruto to ask her to go on a date!" proclaimed Kurenai. Every last one of them took of out the window leaving poor Hinata all alone. "What am I going to do?! What will Naruto think? I've got to hide!" cried Hinata. She then rushed out the door as fast as possible to hide.

**AN: **Yay! My first chapter is up! I'm already working on the second, but the only reason I haven't posted it yet was because I wanted your opinion! So please comment! I'm thinking about putting in Itachi somewhere (because of the whole nail polish thing). Maybe even Gaara! Neji is definitely in on the next chapter!

**Final Note: **Some people will leave you a skit at the end of their story, not me! That is way to much work! Instead I will leave you with three words that will leave you with an incredibly scary image burned into your brain.

_Chewbacca: warrior princes_

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Chewbaka, or Zena: warrior princes


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hostile Make-over**_

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto.

**AN**: Awsome! Thanks for the reviews! I hope I get more! Sorry it's so short. O-well enjoy it! I also thought I might tell you that it was my little sister who performed a hostile make-over on me. Just thought you might enjoy that little tid-bit.

"_**thought**_"

"People saying stuff"

_**Chapter 2**_

Hinata bolted out the door as fast as she could. "_**I can't let any one see me like this**_!" She started to run down the street. But their was a tall dark figure standing in the middle of the street. Hinata stopped and tried to figure out who it was, but all she could make out was a dark cloak with red clouds on the front. "_**Akatsuki**_!" Hinata slowly turned around to face the opposite direction, took about three steps and bolted in a dead-sprint hoping beyond all hope whoever it was didn't see her. she ran and hid behind a dumpster. She got down on all fours and tried to listen for him, but something was tickling her fingers. She looked down to see, none other than Itachi Uchiha hunched over and painting her fingernails. (Some how he found out about the little scheme and wanted in on it. Besides they forgot to paint her nails!) Hinata just stared at him with big wide eyes.

"Um...Itachi? What the heck are you doing?!"

"What does it look like I'm doing?"

"Painting my nails. Bu-but why?"

" Kisame is to stubborn to let me do his."

"By the way where...Where is Kisame?"

"He's busy..."

( At the aquarium Kisame swings his gigantic sword at the glass in the shark exhibit. "I'll save you my brethren!")

" OK" replied a confused Hinata, just hoping he doesn't try anything.

He finished painting her nails and was about to have her do his when Itachi sensed something and took off before he could be found. Hinata wondered who it was but remained hidden behind the dumpster. She could hear some one breathing heavily. Who ever it was had been running for a while. Their was a loud bang against the dumpster and then a skid. It was Neji, who had been running like a maniac from who knows what.

(AN: I know what!)

He jumped behind the dumpster with Hinata and pressed his back against the dumpster. He closed his eyes, braced himself, and held his breath. All of a sudden there was a flash of green and the sound of a large gust of wind following.

"Neji! Don't be afraid to embrace the power of youth!" Hinata could hear the sniping of scissors. Hinata peeked around the corner to see Gai holding a pair of scissors and a bowl. Lee was happily holding a rope.

"O Neji pleas come out! We have a present for you!" When their attempts to lure Neji out failed, they up and left to look for him somewhere else. Neji let out a long held breath. Hinata just stared at him. Neji casualy looked over at his cousin as if he had simply decided to seat himself behind a dumpster on some random spur-of -the-moment decision.

"This did not happen..." he said casually while simultaneously giving her the death glare. Hinata simply nodded her head in understanding.

"So...What's up?" Hinata took in a deep breath.

"IwaskidnapedbySakuraKurenaiTentenandInoandtheyrtryingtohookmeupwithNarutobygivingmeamakeoveragainstmywill!" Somehow she managed to get that all out without stuttering.

"_**Maybe I'm getting a little more confidant. Yay! Maybe this wasn't such a hair-brained-scheme after all**_!"

"ummm...Could you say that in English please?"

"I was kidnapped by Sakura, Kurenai, Tenten, and Ino, and they're trying to hook me up with Naruto by giving me a make-over against my will!"

Maybe it was the fact that Neji was a little over protective of Hinata, maybe he was way to pumped with adrenaline from running from the green beasts, or maybe he just hated Naruto's guts. In any case being his ever so emotionless self stood up and casually walked of to kill Naruto.

"Gotcha!" yelled Lee as he lassoed Neji with his rope. Gai the leaped down with his bowl and scissors, and aided Lee in dragging the squirming Neji off.

"Tenten, He..." He didn't even get to finish his sentence, because Gai had gagged him with one of his socks. (AN: I don't want to know were he got the socks from...)

Hinata, as horrified as ever simply got up and walked away.

"_**Freak show**_!"

Naruto rounded the corner, starring at the ground, apparently thinking hard about something. He looked up at the building behind him only to see four menacingly dark forms of the kunoichi that had 'persuaded' him to go and talk to Hinata. He began to rub the back of his head. Without looking up he asked Hinata a very important question.

" You want to go somewhere tonight?" With that he looked up and saw the made-over Hinata and froze for a moment, before a waterfall off a nose-bleed emerged and he fainted due to shock and blood loss.

Hinata stared for a moment before saying yes and fainting on the spot.

"Don't they just look so cute!" squealed Ino and Sakura in unison.

--

**Meanwhile back with Neji...**

Neji stared wide eyed in horror as Gai put the dreaded bowl on top of his head. Lee turned around with a pair of scissors in his hands and an evil grin on his face.

"No! Please! Anything but that!" Yelled Neji begging for mercy. (AN: OMG is he actually showing emotion!) All of a sudden something crashed through the window.

"I'll save you!" shouted Tenten striking a hero's pose. Neji sweet drops.

"Yay Gai sensei! Now we can make Tenten realize the power of youth too!" shouted an enthusiastic Lee. But one look at Tenten's death glares quickly changed their minds. So they quickly untied Neji and gave him to Tenten, who was now holding him bridal style.

"Have fun with the power of youth!" shouted the green beasts, as they jumped out the broken window. (AN: Anyone other than me think that they planed this?)

Tenten ran down the street, dragging a traumatized and demoralized Neji behind her and waved to the new couple walking over to the ramen stand.

Hinata was blushing so hard her entire face was red, and such a happy smile on her face it looked a little unnatural. She was hugging Narutos arm, and leaning against his shoulder, partly because she had always wanted to, and partly to keep her from fainting again. Naruto had that famous fox grin on his face. That is until he noticed something.

"Ummm... Hinata? Why do you smell like a dumpster?"

**THE END**

**Me: **Hope you like the story! And if ya did tell me about it! And if ya didn't like it tell me about it!

**Sakura**: Won't you get flamed!

**Me: **(in a sing song tone) Maybe

**Me:** BURN BABY BURN!

**Sakura**: Your insane.

**Me**: I like being abnormal.


End file.
